Miss Me?
by CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU
Summary: Spikes back.... but is Faye happy or sad about this? Please r/r. This is my first CB fic but I have written for ff.net before and I hope you like it
1. Miss Me 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CB and just like the rest of you here on FF.net I wish I did   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Faye Faye" Ed yelled, lunging on a sleeping Fayes bed. Faye shot up from  
  
her sleep with a boom! "What the....!" she yelled reaching for her gun. Ed smiled as   
  
she looked down on a tired Faye. When Faye relized that it was only Ed she relaxed a   
  
bit. "Whats your problem Edward?" she asked the small girl while resting the gun   
  
back on the table beside her. "Ed see Spike person!" "Ed, its was only a dream....   
  
Spikes... de..." She had never been able to finish that sentence. It was just much too   
  
hard for her. Shortly after Spikes death, Jett had found Edward standing over her   
  
fathers moveless body. Her father had passed on and Ed was just standing their   
  
rocking back and forth, almost as if she didn't understand what all was going on. Jett   
  
had invited her and Ein back aborad the Bebop and they had quickly agreed. Since   
  
Ed's arrival back aborad the Bebop, Faye had been a little bit more happier. Somehow   
  
Faye just felt a bond with Edward. "Faye Faye....?" Faye looked down from the ceiling   
  
and back at Ed. "Sorry Ed, I must of just been thinking... anyways Ed you really should   
  
go back to bed now, ok?" "No Faye Faye, Edward see Spike person, with Edwards   
  
own eyes...." Faye sighed. "...and Ed can prove it Faye Faye!!" Edward yelled,   
  
grabbing Fayes hand and pulling her down the hall. At this time, Jett had heard Ed   
  
yelling and rushing to the hall. "Whats going on here?!" Jett demanded to know. " Ed   
  
thinks she saw Spike" Faye replied, yawning. "Edward did see Spike person" Ed   
  
chanted, grabbing both Faye and Jett towards the screen of her Tomato (her   
  
computer). Ed pushed them closer and pointed to a small box at the bottom of the   
  
screen. She then grabbed the mouse of her tomato and clicked on the box. Its   
  
maximized to the top of the screen. It seemed to be a message, or a quote of some   
  
kind. Faye silently read it out loud. "Turn around, ok Faye Faye?!" Faye blinked as   
  
she and Jett both turned around. Spike was sitting on the couch next to Ed smoking a   
  
cigerate, hands behind his head. He smiled as the cigerated dropped to the bottom of   
  
his lip. Edward giggled as she jumped to her feet running around the couch like a cat   
  
trying to catch its tail. "Ed said Ed see Spike person!" she chanted, still running   
  
around the couch. Faye just stood there staring and Jett just walked over and sat down   
  
in a chair. "Your dead Spike... your not suppose to be here" Jett said, looking at   
  
Spike. Spike just smiled. "Nah, I just missed the ship to much, I had to come back"   
  
Spike replied turning his smile into a smirk. He moved his gaze from Jett and looked   
  
to Faye. "Miss me...?" she said chuckling. Jett laughed. Faye frowned. "Course   
  
not..." she replied walking back to her bed room and closing the door. Spike looked to   
  
Jett. "Shes driven her self crazy not having you here. I'm surprised she hasnt killed   
  
herself yet, but I suppose having Ed back here has calmed her down a bit. Shes   
  
probally driving herself even crazier seeing you, since your a ghost and all" Spike   
  
replied to his gaze. "I'll see you in the morning Jett" Spike replied walking to Fayes   
  
bedroom. Jett just nodded his head and went back to sleep in his chair.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well this isnt my first fic but it is my first Cowboy Bebop one. Next session:   
  
Well frankly I dont know whats going to happen yet so read on and enjoy Chapter 2. 


	2. Miss me 2

Where we are: Faye went to her room, Spike is now following her, Jetts asleep in a   
chair, and Ed.. well Ed's just being Ed.... well on with Chapter 2!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faye lied down in her bed, wrapping the covers around her and closed her   
  
eyes. She didnt want to face that Spike was here... and alive. She had poured her heart   
  
to him before and he had just left her. Off to fight for someone else. Not to be with   
  
her, to love her. Faye curled herself into a ball under neath her covers. Slowly she   
  
opened her eyes and let the tears fall freely. She really was crying hard now, for the   
  
first time in weeks.   
  
  
  
Spike stood by her door and stared. 'Faye Valenine, the untouchable shrew   
  
woman... crying? Now thats odd' Spike thought to him self, walking over to her bed   
  
and getting underneath her covers. Faye looked up to him, slowly putting her knees   
  
down. Spike looked at her and smiled. "I relize it all now... Julia said she loved me.   
  
She was my everything. Losing her was hard, but her heart will always be with Vicious.   
  
Just like your heart will always be with me" Sliding closer to Faye, Spike could feel her   
  
warmth against his body. For weeks now he had been cold and hungry... now he   
  
seemed relaxed and warm. Faye looked into his eyes, not saying a word, just watching   
  
him. She loved him, and she didnt even know why. They had always "hated" each   
  
other, always teasing and calling each other names. But now they seemed close.   
  
Almost as if it were only a dream. "Is this a dream?" She asked him still watching his   
  
eyes. "No dream..." He replied softly placing a kiss upon her cold lips. Faye smiled...   
  
for real this time. Not one of those smiles that you give people to make them happy   
  
but a real smile. She could feel her lips getting warmer. She slid her body closer to   
  
him and kissed his forehead. Wrapping his arm around her, Spike kissed her lips softly   
  
as she rested her head aganist his chest. Spike smiled. Julia never gave him this. At   
  
least with Faye, Spike could feel a warmth. The warmth of love. The warmth of   
  
someone who cared. "So Faye, miss me?" He asked smiling. Faye nodded as they   
  
drifted to sleep, just holding each other.   
  
  
  
After a while Ed stopped running around the couch when she relized that   
  
everyone was gone, except for Jett who was snoring loudly in his chair. Ed smiled and   
  
walked to the hallway where she often slept next to Ein. As she walked towards the   
  
hall she peeped into Fayes bedroom. There she saw the two just sleeping, resting   
  
peacefully in each others embrace, Ed just smiled. "Faye Faye is happy now with Spike   
  
person" Edward said to herself as she walked deeper into the hallway singing to   
  
herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well I hope that you liked that cause I did. I forgot to put a disclaimer at the top but   
  
hey you know the drift. I don't own CB or the name or the Untouchable Shrew Woman.   
  
I found that on a website and thought it sounded cute so the name belongs to the   
  
website creater. Please review.  
  
*Love CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU* 


End file.
